Why Not? Come On Dare!
by Ochandy
Summary: Mau ngerjain/ngejahilin Boboiboy dan teman-teman? Disini tempatnya!
1. Chapter 1

" **Why Not? Come On Dare!"**

 **'**

 **By : Ochandy/Ananda**

 **'**

 **Disclaimer :** **Boboiboy All Elemental & Friends**

 **(Boboiboy hanya milik Monsta/Animonsta Studio)**

 **'**

 **Mau ngerjain Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan? Kenapa tidak? Ayo berani dan berikan tantangan sesuka hatimu tapi ingat jangan sampai fanfic ini tukar Rate dari T jadi M / duaagh…**

 **'**

 **Rate : T (Teens) / T+**

 **'**

 **Warning! GaJe, Typo(s), Aneh, dll…**

 **'**

 **Tunggu apa lagi?**

 **'**

 **'**

 **Cekidot…**

 **'**

 **~O.o.O~**

Sebuah mega pentas berdiri megah di tengah-tengah lapangan Pulau Rintis, sepertinya akan ada acara yang meriah disana. Para warga nampak antusias sehingga kursi untuk para penonton sudah hampir penuh dibuatnya.

Sesosok gadis dengan rambut hitam terurai tengah mengacak-acak kertas naskah yang bertebaran di balik panggung. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah kru yang tengah menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Surat undangannya sudah diantar belum? Pastikan Boboiboy dan teman-temannya hadir. Jangan sampai para Readers kecewa. Oh iya, kamu ada perlu apa?" tanyanya kepada kru tersebut.

"Sudah non, umh… semuanya sudah selesai. Apa acaranya bisa dimulai?" tanyanya.

"O-oh tentu…" jawabnya tersenyum sambil beranjak ke depan panggung.

 **~O.o.O~**

Penonton yang sebagian besar warga Pulau Rintis mulai berbisik-bisik melihat kedatangan Pembawa Acara yang tampak asing, sepertinya bukan orang sini, pikir mereka kurang lebih.

Gadis yang bertugas sebagai Pembawa Acara itu nampak kikuk, karena dirinya tidak menyangka kalau penontonnya akan sebanyak ini. Para kru mulai memberi aba-aba padanya bahwa acara akan segera di mulai.

" _ **Camera Rolling… ACTION!"**_

"Halo semua! Perkenalkan nama saya Ochandy, kalian semua bisa panggil saya Ocha. Saya merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak Author yang mau membuat salah satu genre cerita yang paling diminati, selamat datang di acara pembukaan _**"WHY NOT? COME ON DARE!".**_ Disini kalian, khususnya para Readers selama inikan minat sama Boboiboy, betul gak?" tanyanya.

"BETUL!" sahut penonton.

"Tapi kalian belum pernah ngejahilin mereka ataupun ngasih tantangan bukan?" tanya lagi.

"YA!" sebagian penonton saking semangatnya berteriak sambil berdiri.

"Kalian mau ngerjain Boboiboy dan teman-temannya?" gadis dengan rambut terurai itu bertanya dengan nada menggoda(?).

"MAU!" jawab seluruh penonton histeris.

"Ngerjain maupun ngejahilin Boboiboy dan teman-temannya sesuka hati kalian, kenapa tidak? Takut? Ayo berani aja, disini kalian bisa memberikan tantangan sesuka hati kalian. Tentunya kalian juga bisa memberikan pertanyaan seputar kehidupan Super Hero Pulau Rintis yang satu itu. Tunggu apa lagi? Buat para Readers silahkan kirim tantangan kamu melalui kotak review maksimal 2 buah, baik itu tantangan keduanya, atau pertanyaan keduanya, atau satu tantangan satu pertanyaan, terserah kalian deh!" Ocha , si Pembawa Acara nampak ngos-ngossan karena bicara kelewat panjang dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Baiklah para Readers, review kalian saya tunggu." Ocha mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"SIIP!"

"Stay tune di WHY NOT? COME ON DARE! Sampai jumpa!" gadis itu melambaikan tangannya seraya menutup acara pembukaan.

 **Mau ngerjain Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan? Kenapa tidak? Ayo berani dan berikan tantangan sesuka hatimu tapi ingat jangan sampai fanfic ini tukar Rate dari T jadi M, harap maklum ane masih kecil / duaaagh\\\\\ kecil konon -_-**

 **Review dengan tantangan dan pertanyaan terbaik akan di-publish!**

 **Salam Kiyut ;)**

 **~Ochandy~**


	2. Chapter 2

" **Why Not? Come On Dare!"**

'

 **By : Ochandy/Ananda**

'

 **Disclaimer :** **Boboiboy All Elemental & Friends**

 **(Boboiboy hanya milik Monsta/Animonsta Studio)**

'

 **Warning! Typo(s), Gaje, Aneh, GaNyam, dll…**

'

 **Tunggu apa lagi?**

'

'

'

 **Cekidot…**

'

 **~O.o.O~**

"Halooo semua! Kembali lagi bersama saya, Ocha… dalam acara "Why Not? Come On Dare!". Tidak terasa ya Ocha sudah menghilang selama setahun. Pas Ocha lagi buka akun fanfic Ocha, Ocha gak nyangka banget kalau udah ada 21 reviews dari para Readers, huhuhuhu terharunya…" gadis yang akrab di panggil Ocha itu menangis tersedu-sedu sampai-sampai maskara yang dikenakannya luntur.

"Sebelumnya, Ocha mau minta maaf kepada para Readers karena fic ini sudah terbengkalai selama satu tahun. Well, para Readers mari kita sambut bintang tamu kehormatan kita siapa lagi kalau bukan Boboiboy dan teman-temannya!"

 _Prook… proook… prooook…._

Tepuk tangan meriah menggelegar saat para tamu undangan muncul ditengah-tengah pentas.

"Baiklah kepada para tamu dipersilahkan duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan…" Ocha menunjuk sebuah sofa merah panjang.

Gadis berambut hitam sepinggang itu nampak berbeda hari ini, dia mengikat rambutnya ala pony-tail, tidak dibiarkan tergerai. Dia mengenakan dress berwarna merah selutut dan memakai sepatu boots berwarna hitam.

Merasa diperhatikan si Ocha melirik tajam, "Apa lihat-lihat? Kerjaan ente itu Cuma nulis fanfic ini Ananda, bukan buat nge-juriin penampilan Ocha." nada bicaranya terdengar skartis.

"Tapi kagak nyambung, suwer!" Ananda mengacungkan dua jarinya.

"Biarin, trend 2017…" si Ocha memeletkan lidah.

Ananda hanya menatapnya dengan masam lalu kembali mengetik. Lho? Itu sudut pandang siapa tadi? Oke, abaikan…

"Baiklah, sebelum kita mulai saya ada pertanyaan. Boboiboy, bagaimana perasaan kamu saat menerima undangan dari Ocha untuk hadir dalam acara ini?" tanya gadis pembawa acara tersebut.

"Perasaan aku sedikit khawatir." jawab Boboiboy dengan nada pelan.

Ocha mengernyit tak mengerti, "Khawatir kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Nanti ada dare makan biskuit Yaya gimana?" pemuda bertopi dino itu setengah berbisik agar tidak terdengar oleh Yaya.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, sabar aja…" jawab Ocha sekenanya.

"Njiiir." Boboiboy langsung ngambek.

"Oke, mari kita bacakan reviews pertama dari,…-" Ocha menscrool layar smartphonenya dan menemukan reviews pertama dari seorang Readers. "Hm, padahalkan aku nyuruh maksimal 2 buah…" gumamnya.

' _Tak apalah, kan yang reviews pertama dia…'_ sambung batinnya.

" **family-love** , hai author Ochandy. Disini, aku ingin memberikan question dan dare untuk Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya,-"

"Oh hay juga Mily-chan…" Ocha melambaikan tangannya ke kamera dan menghentikan pembacaan reviewnya.

"Hoy, cepatlah!" gertak Fang tidak sabaran.

"Cish, sabar dong landak ungu!" Ocha memberungut.

"Oke, pertanyaannya adalah, untuk semua elemental Boboiboy; kenapa kalian selalu pakai topi? Memangnya topi kalian tidak bisa dilepas? Untuk Yaya; kenapa kamu suka sekali dengan warna pink? Untuk Gopal; kamu itu kan suka makan makanan yang manis, emang giginya tidak pernah patah ya? Hanya itu pertanyaan dari **family-love**. Ada yang mau jawab duluan?" kata Ocha melirik Boboiboy, Gopal dan Yaya.

"Cuma untuk mereka? Buat aku mana?!" Fang naik darah.

"Untuk kau ada, tapi dare!" Ocha menyeringai iblis membuat Fang bergidik ngeri.

"Biar aku jawab duluan,-" Yaya menunjuk.

"Aku suka warna pink karena, warna itu sangat lembut dan menggambarkan kelembutan dari seorang wanita selain itu warna pink juga lambang dari kekuatan kaum hawa, sekian…"

 _Prook… proook… prooook…_

"Wuah, jawaban yang bagus Yaya." puji Ocha bertepuk tangan.

"Gopal, giliran kamu menjawab pertanyaan."

"Umh, gigi aku tidak patah karena aku rajin gosok gigilah…" jawab pemuda berbadan gempal itu seadanya.

"Well, penonton dan para Readers. Disini kita dapat ambil pelajaran bahwa, makan makanan yang manis itu boleh asal kalian rajin gosok gigi agar giginya terawat, satu lagi makanlah makanan yang manis secukupnya, jangan berlebihan agar terhindar dari kegemukkan…"

Tuh dengerin yang dibilang si Ocha, biar gak gemuk hihihi (Ananda ketawa nista).

"Ente nyindir ane ya?" Gopal meruncingkan pandangannya.

"Ternyata oh ternyata, Gopal merasa pemirsah!" Ocha hanya tersenyum gak jelas lalu mengacungkan dua jarinya sebagai tanda damai.

"Boboiboy, sebelum giliran kamu menjawab, pecah jadi tujuh dulu…" titah Ocha.

"Eih?! Kenapa?" tanya pemuda bertopi itu inconnect membuat Ocha mendengus kesal.

"Kan pertanyaannya buat Boboiboy All Elemental." jawab gadis itu.

Boboiboy terkekeh pelan lalu membuat portal kuasa dan,-

"Boboiboy Kuasa Tujuh!" serunya. Muncullah ketujuh elemental dari portal tersebut.

"Siapa yang jawab pertanyaan?" tanya Ocha, dengan serentak elemental yang lain menunjuk Gempa.

Gempa memandangi pecahan yang lain dengan melotot, "Aish, aku terus yang bicara!" protes elemen tanah itu, namun akhirnya toh pasrah juga.

"Baiklah, **family-love** … kami semua memakai topi karena ingin menutupi beberapa helai rambut kami yang putih, kamu pasti tahu hal itu bukan?" kata Gempa sambil melepaskan topinya, menampakkan helaian rambut putih yang baru saja dibicarakannya.

"Topinya juga bisa dilepas kok…" sambung Gempa memakai kembali topinya.

"Nah, pertanyaanmu sudah dijawab Mily-chan. Oke, masih dari **family-love** sekarang dia mau memberikan dare,-" Ocha, gadis pembawa acara ini kembali melihat layar smartphonenya dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba dia menyeringai ke arah Fang, membuat pemuda alien itu meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali.

"Tantangan dari **family-love** yaitu, untuk Ying; coba lepaskan kacamatanya dan baca sebuah buku. Untuk Yaya; tampar pipi semua elemental (p/s : kuat-kuat ya). Untuk Halilintar; Buat wajah yang imut. Dan terakhir untukmu, Fang,-" Ocha tertawa bak kuntilanak di pohon mangga. (Oiik!).

"… Menari ballet di hadapan semua orang. Hahahaha, uhuk-uhuk… air!" seru gadis itu tersedak tawanya sendiri. Seorang kru berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya membawa segelas air putih yang langsung disambarnya.

 _Gleek… gleeek…._

"Terimakasih…" ujar Ocha pada kru itu.

"Sama-sama…" jawabnya sambil berlalu ke belakang pentas.

Entah mengapa suasana terasa hening, Ocha melirik ke arah bintang tamu dan ternyata Fang tengah ternganga dengan Ga-Jenya bersamaan dengan Halilintar yang terbelalak.

"Cih, awas kau family-love. Kalau aku bertemu dengannya akan aku remukkan badannya lalu aku cincang." kata Fang naik darah.

' _Buat wajah yang imut? Bagaimana caranya?'_ jiner Halilintar bertanya-tanya.

"Oke Ying, kamu duluan…" kata Ocha. Gadis berwajah oriental itu hanya menghembuskan nafas berat lalu melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Pfft, kemana matamu Ying?" tanya Taufan menahan tawa.

"Ying ternyata gak punya mata…" kata Blaze dan Thorn takjub.

"Hey diam, ngomong sekali lagi mampus kalian bertiga. Trio kwek-kwek kw tujuh!" seketika ketiga biang onar itu langsung diam merasakan hawa membunuh yang menguar dari tubuh Ying.

"Mana buku yang harus aku baca kak Ocha?" tanya gadis itu.

"Kru! Kru! Ada buku novel atau apa kek gitu?" gadis pembawa acara itu bertanya kepada salah serang kru yang kebetulan lewat. Namun hanya dibalas gelengan kecil. "Kagak ada ya? Hm, kalau baca artikel di media sosial aja gimana Ying?" tanyanya.

"Boleh…" jawab Ying.

"Nah, ini artikelnya…" Ocha menyodorkan smartphonenya pada Ying. "Silahkan baca, cukup judulnya aja…".

Ying mendekatkan layar smartphone itu ke wajahnya agar tulisan artikel tersebut lebih jelas. "Nama sorang pya Afika hangat slit dipalkan, da ernama Ne Uvuewlewle Onycheltwewle Ugwegwembwel Oscar…" air liur Ying keluar dari sudut bibirnya, dengan cepat gadis ini menghapusnya.

"Bhahahaks, baca yang bener dong Ying, ngiler lagi! Masa ada nama orang, Nenek Ikan Lele Gembel Dapat Piala Oscar…" kata Taufan asal.

"Emang ikan lele bisa masuk nominasi Oscar ya bang?" tanya Ice gagal paham.

"Tahu tuh, tanyain sama Ying. Dia yang baca!"

"Dari pada ngeledek gue mending baca sendiri!" Ying yang geram lantas menyodorkan smartphone tersebut pada Taufan.

"Oke, dengerin pangeran mau membaca. Nama seorang pria Afrika sangat sulit dihafalkan, dia bernama,-" Taufan berhenti membaca dan tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah suram.

"… Na Uvuvwevwevwe Onyetenyevwe Ugwemubwemwev Osas…" Taufan membaca dengan benar namun sangat disayangkan dia muncrat-muncrat ke segala arah.

Semua orang menatap tajam kea rah Taufan, terlebih Kaizo, Halilintar dan Fang.

"Kenapa ngeliatin gue segitunya? Baru nyadar kalau Taufan Ganteng?" katanya kepedean.

 _Ganteng? Huh? Huuueeeeks_ … semua jiner muntah di tempat.

"Sudah-sudah, siapa yang hafal nama yang dibilang Taufan tadi aku traktir jajan…" kata Ocha sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan tissu.

Ice langsung tunjuk tangan, "Aku hafal!" katanya lantang.

Ocha menaikkan sebelah alisnya ragu, "Yakin?" katanya.

Ice mengangguk mantap, "Namanya kalau gak salah, Na Uvuvvlewelewele Onychikhetemaneketehe Ughetembem Osar. Benerkan?!" ujarnya penuh harap.

"Salah coeg, nambah susah nama orang aja ente." Ocha memutar matanya. "Oke, Yaya giliran kamu!" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata memberi kode pada Yaya.

 _Plak… plaak… plaaak… plaaaak… plaaaak… plaak… plaaak…_

"Aduuuh sakit sekali…." ringis Taufan mengelus pipinya.

"Hiks… hiks… hwuuueee sakit!" tangis Thorn, Blaze, Solar dan Ice pecah seketika.

Sementara Halilintar dan Gempa berusaha tetap kalem, menjaga image mereka meskipun ada jejak lima jari di wajahnya.

"Maaf semuanya, itu tantangan buatku. Sakit ya? Maaf…" Yaya cengengesan.

"Next, Halilintar buat wajah imut." Seru Ocha.

"Hn,-" Halilintar memandang semua orang dengan wajah _sanggup-tertawa-kalian-mati_.

Pemilik elemen petir ini menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Seketika wajahnya berubah dengan mata lebih berbinar, bulu matanya mendadak lentik, dan senyuman merekah di wajahnya. Jangan lupakan posenya dengan kedua tangan di pipi..

 _Cekrek…_

Ocha mengabadikannya dengan ponsel.

"OCCCHHHHAAAA SINI HAPEMUUUU HAPUUUS CEPAAAT!" gertak Halilintar.

"Sabar bang, ente mau ane letusin balon?!" tanya Ocha setengah mengancam, Halilintar yang marah langsung tak berkutik saat mendengar kata balon.

"Fang, giliran kau lagi! Ini sepatu ballerinanya." kata Ocha menyeringai iblis saat memberikan sepatu pansus berwarna merah muda.

"A-apa?!" Fang tergagap dan mulai cari-cari alasan.

"Cepat pakai! Atau kau mau makan biskuitnya Yaya?" gadis itu member dua pilihan.

Menari ballet? Jatuh harga diri. Makan biskuit Yaya? Mati!

Hayoo Fang, kamu pilih yang mana? (Nyanyi dangdut). Oooik!

"Aa-aku pilih ballet aja…" kata Fang. Dia segera melepas sepatunya dan memakai sepatu pansus pemberian Ocha.

"Bhahahaks, kakinya si Fang ternyata kecil. Sepatunya aja tipe big bots, hahahaha…" tawa Taufan pecah seketika. Sementara itu Gempa memandangi kakinya Fang dengan takjub.

"Wow, seperti kaki Barbie…" komentar si elemen tanah dengan watados.

"APA KAU BILAANG! KAKI BARBIE?!" Fang kembali mengamuk.

"Eits, sudah cepat laksanakan darenya!" sergah Ocha.

Fang menghembuskan nafas frustasi dan mulai berjinjit. Musik mengalun dengan lembutnya. Fang mulai menari dengan gerakan yang aneh, dia berjalan berjinjit, lalu meregangkan tangannya ke atas, berputar sekali, melompat berjinjit, dan gerakan terakhir berputar dengan satu kaki.

Pemuda bersurai anggur itu membungkuk hormat sambil senyam-senyum gak jelas. "Terimakasih, terimakasih…" ujarnya.

 _Krik… kriik…_

"Ku rasa Fang tidak akan pernah masuk pentas opera…" komentar Solar. "… iya kan Ice?" sambungnya.

"Eih? Ice?" ulangnya karena merasa terabaikan.

" _ZZzzz…"_ hanya dengkuran halus yang menyahut.

"Cish, dasar beruang hibernasi!" pemuda dengan _hoodie trendy_ tersebut langsung cemberut.

"Hm, reviews selanjutnya dari **Khai. Nissa** , tantangan untuk Halilintar, pakai baju uniform cewek japan dan harus berkelakuan imut." Ocha nampak mengernyit.

"APA!" tiba-tiba tubuh Halilintar dipenuhi sambaran kilat merah yang mengandung listrik tegangan tinggi.

"Bersabar Hali, masih ada lagi. Untuk elemental yang lain serta Fang, buat kissmark pada Halilintar dan cium dia di bibir!" lanjut si pembawa acara.

"Cium Halilintar? Astaga, mampus aku…" kata Gempa dengan wajah horror.

"Cium si Halilintar ini? Yang betul saja?! Habislah kita nanti!" elemental yang lain langsung pundung.

"WHAT THE-," mendadak suasana mencekam, seluruh tubuh Halilintar dipenuhi kilatan merah seutuhnya, dia seperti mau berubah jadi raksasa. "Mau aku kena cium ya? Cobalah kalau mau monyong merekah bibir kalian semua!" katanya kalem dengan death-glare yang terasa dari radius 100 kilometer. Bahkan hewan-hewan kecil saja sudah lari terbirit-birit menjauhi radius yang disebutkan dalam zona berbahaya.

Fang, si pemuda berambut ungu itu hanya nampak shock. "Aku tidak mau cium dia!" soraknya.

"Tapi kalau mau cium Ying atau Yaya bolehlah." katanya tersenyum penuh makna; mesum.

"APA!" semua elemental langsung berbalik badan ke arahnya.

"Kau mau cium Yaya ya?" Ice langsung mengeluarkan tatapan _yanderenya_.

"Mulai lagi…" Yaya hanya menatap mereka dengan malas.

Oke, tidak Ice doang yang keluar tatapan yanderenya, tetapi semua elemental pemirsah. Blaze mulai berapi-api, Halilintar makin berkilat-kilat dan senyuman mematikan terukir di wajah tampannya.

"SEERAAANG!" komando Halilintar.

"Hah?! Apa!" Fang terkejut dengan serangan brutal yang mendadak. "To-toloooong!".

* * *

 _Kita istirahat sejenak, setelah pesan-pesan berikut…_

 _Istirahat…_

* * *

"Oh hai pemirsa, maaf Ocha gak nyadar kalau acaranya udah dimulai…" Ocha cengengesan sambil menyeret seonggok mayat-maaf sebenarnya belum jadi mayat- Ocha menyeret tubuh Fang yang babak belur.

"Bang Kaizo tolongin napa?" rengeknya meminta belas kasihan. Kaizo hanya mendengus dan akhirnya turun tangan menggendong Fang ke ruang pemulihan dadakan yang disediakan produser.

"Untung saja panggung ini dirancang dengan sistem pertahanan kalau tidak, ckckck…" Ocha tidak bisa membayangkannya. Masa iya gara-gara Fang Cuma bilang _kalau mau cium Ying atau Yaya bolehlah…_ para elemental ngamuk segitu dahsyatnya. Bahkan seluruh kekuatan dikerahkan untuk membatalkan niatnya Fang. Halilintar mengeluarkan tombak beserta hujan halilintar yang tiada henti, Taufan yang memakai pusaran anginnya untuk menerbangkan Fang ke segala arah, Gempa, Ice, dan Blaze yang memakai golem giga serentak untuk memukuli Fang bagaikan kock bulu tangkis, sementara Thorn dan Solar? Kalau saja Ocha dan Ananda tidak datang membawa sekelompok orang tukang jual balon gas, ckckck remuk sudahlah si landak ungu.

Kini para elemental mengelilingi Yaya membentuk formasi lingkaran, segitu posesifnya. Seringaian iblis tak luput dari tujuh pemuda rupawan itu. Bahkan tiga golem giga juga ikut memenuhi panggung.

"Mereka berlebihan sekali, oi bang Kaizo kok adiknya dibiarin dikeroyok massa?" tanya Ocha sambil menyikut kuat si abang yang kayaknya kagak ada perhatian sama sekali ke adiknya.

"Biarin, itu salahnya sendiri. Kata pepatah, mulutmu harimaumu yang akan menerkammu. Tapi kalau saja dia gak salah aku pastikan semua elemental itu cuma tinggal nama." katanya dengan senyuman mematikan. Ocha langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah, cukup segini dulu. Dikarenakan Fang yang kurang memungkinkan untuk hadir, acara ini diundur sampai dia sembuh sesuai dengan kesepakatan yang terjalin diantara saya dengan kapten Kaizo. Reviews selanjutnya akan dibuat pada chapter depan. Satu lagi, Ocha tidak menerima reviews lagi, so buat reviewsnya yang belum dibacakan akan dilaksanakan pada chapter-chapter berikutnya. Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa!"


End file.
